Humble Returns
by Romaeus
Summary: Can you bare when someone is gone? When someone you dearly love and cherish is no longer at your side...? The longer the significant other is away, the worse the feeling of loss. However, can you survive not seeing them forever? Survive losing them to permanent causes? Survive a life without them. This is Kendall's story. The story of a Knight put out of armor.
1. Night Visions

**Prologue**

* * *

_I breathed heavily as I forced my legs to move faster and faster. Fear filled my mind as I tried terribly to slow my heavy breathing. Cold sweat slid down the sides of my face. I made a sharp turn to the right in attempt to lose him. I could feel my heart racing causing drums to be audible in my ears. I made a left around another tower of boxes to get back to the path towards the exit._

_I can hear the sirens outside and imagined the safety behind the police cars and their drivers. _

_I tried drastically to escape his pursuit. Nothing was visible with the dark transforming all the crates and boxes into silhouettes. I stumbled over a small crate and met the ground with my palms. I immediately turned with my back against the floor. _

_I heard his footsteps nearing and I tried to scramble for dear life, but froze in place. I heard frustrated grunts in the distance and scrambled onto my feet to the body on my left. Before I could get there a laugh echoed throughout the storage room. _

_"Wait! Please, No!" I cried pleadingly. The dark figure stood in between us, gun in hand._

_"Hahaha, poor Kendall, so defenseless and weak." The man spat. "Can't even save your own life what's more this one's...?"_

_"pathetic."_

_I saw Logan's face, full of pain and fear. His body trembling as he slowly tried to crawl away. Once his body was up and running t__he gun rose up, aimed at Logan's head._

_I sprinted, my hands reached out to save Logan before it was too late. I heard the prepared click._

**_Bang_**

* * *

"Logan No!" I shot straight up, panting.

I scanned my room in the darkness, cautiously looking around as if the murderer were near.

My eyes registered the regular room objects around me, then piercing through the darkness evident past the open door. I reached my hand up to swipe the cold sweat collected on my forehead. My breathing slowed down as I reached for the glass of water present at my nightstand. After receiving two precious, cold gulps I returned the glass to its place.

I rested back down and pulled the covers over my chest, wiggling softly to get accustomed the the warm bed. I turned on my side; my thoughts ran through the events in my head, replaying everything that's happened. I glanced at the window... my eyes met the stars gleaming outside.

The North star shined at me. I smiled sadly at the beautiful sight.

My eyes darted from left to right... the familiar feelings filling me inside.

"I miss you Logan."


	2. Red Trucks

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_I looked down at my tiny hands. I fumbled with my hands and let my two pointer fingers roll around each other. I argued with myself mentally... deciding whether I should or not. That's when I heard a ruckus and turned on my left foot to look over from my spot behind the playground slide. My teeth began to grit and my hands clenched, trembling with anger. Rage filled me in as I watched what went on before me._

_"Howtense, give me yow wed twuck!" The red headed boy said, pulling at the smaller brunette's collar._

_"No! Never! My daddy gave me that toy!" The brunnete screamed in agony, trying not to let the bigger of the two shake the object out of his hands. _

_As the two went at it, a slimmer, black haired boy stomped over and pushed the brunette down, causing him to lose his prized possesion and gain a couple scrapes and bruises in the prosess. _

_The two laughed at the brunette, holding the truck as a victory trophy in front of the crying brunette. _

_Kendall made his decision. He stormed over from the slide, fists still clenched at his sides, his eyes filled with aggression. _

_"GIVE IT BACK!" Kendall yelled as he lunged forward with full strength any 5 year old can harness, and got both hands on the truck. Kendall and the black haired boy rolled on the ground, but Kendall did one slap to the face and got the red marvel in his hands, the loser crying to the floor holding his cheek in pain. The red headed boy back away, holding his hands out in fear as he stepped back from the rising victor. Kendall's eyes changed into warmer ones as he brought the toy truck to the little brunette on the floor. After picking up the smaller boy from the ground, he introduced himself._

_"I'm kendole, what's your name." _

_"I'm h-hortense." The brunette said, his voice slightly in awe. "Thanks for helping me get my toy.." the smaller one said timidly._

_"Your wehlcome Logan!" the blonde beamed. The brunette's face went puzzled from the wrong name. _

_"I am hortense." _

_"I knoo but I wike Logie better." Kendall admitted._

_The brunette didn't protest, nor get mad, he just smiled. _

_"Wanna play with my new truck!?" Logan asked excitedly, yet hopefully._

_"Really? Awesuummm!" Kendall shouted as the two raced inside to play on the race track. _

* * *

**_Kendall really made an important decision that day... the day he finally decided to talk to hortense, the next door neighbor.. the one he has always wanted to talk to... but his five year old legs would always shake before he'd make it over to the brunette. But after that day, Kendall and Logan became best friends._**

I played with the o's made of wheat floating about on the milk. I used my spoon to capture one and slowly brought it to my mouth. Logan always had a sweet tooth... he'd never settled for anything plain like Cheerios.

I smiled at the thoughts running through my head.

How I first talked to Logan.

How I saved Logan's truck.

How Logan likes sweet cereals.

How Logan hates Cheerios.

More importantly, how I was so scared to talk to Logan... and look at me now.

I scoffed. Wasted time on something stupid like being scared... time I could've spent with Logan before everything happened.

I placed the cereal down from my window seat... I gazed to the sunset.

"God Logie... you don't know how much I miss you right now..." I whispered softly... my hot breath putting fog on the glass. A tear streamed down my face.

Logan was gone.

Logan was lost.

Logan isn't coming back.

No more Logan.

No more Logie.

No more laughs.

No more smiles.

No more anything...

because Logan's **dead.**

I snuggled closer to Logan's baby blanket... I inhaled the scent I dearly missed...

My eyes, filled with tears, gazed across the room to the picture of Logan and me.

"Logie I miss you.." I whispered as I felt the hot tear release.


End file.
